1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a transfer tail between a pair of mutually adjacent weft packages which are supported by weft feeding means disposed in the vicinity of a weaving machine so as to feed weft to the weaving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to successively feed weft to a weaving machine, one tail end and the other leading end are sometimes connected with each other in a pair of adjacent weft packages which are movably supported by the weft feeding means. The connecting point of these wefts is referred to as transfer tail.
In order to form the transfer tail, each end is led to a working area of a knotter through catching means composed of one or a pair of suction pipes. The knotter is operated to knot the respective ends together (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 1 317965). Both the ends are held at predetermined positions so as to be surely picked up by the catching means in the prior art. When picking up, the holding is to be canceled or released by picking up. Accordingly, each weft package has a different separated position from the weft package of the end at a time when each end is drawn into the catching means. In particular, each weft package has a different position with respect to an axial direction of the separated position of the leading end. That is, the position of the leading end when separated from the weft package is indefinite, as it comes sometimes at a front end or sometimes at a rear end of the weft package. Due to the difference in the separated position, there are caused different paths of the end from each weft package to the catching means. Therefore, there are also different paths of the end in the working area of the knotter. This sometimes results in a defective knotting performed by the knotter.
In a transfer tail formation apparatus having the catching means and the knotter, an operating portion of each catching means is positioned apart from a movement locus of each weft package in the weft feeding means, i.e., a rotation locus. Further, the operating portion is moved toward each end by moving the respective catching means to pick up each end.
On the other hand, each catching means which has picked up each end is operated to move each end toward the knotter so as to locate each end in the working area of the knotter. However, if the moving interval of the catching means can be reduced, it is considered possible to simplify a mechanism for moving the catching means as well as a movement control of the catching means.